wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Der Piratenschatz
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Discs|Row 1 info = 1|Row 2 title = Episodes|Row 2 info = 5|Row 3 title = Bonus features|Row 3 info = 1|Row 4 title = Release date|Row 4 info = February 5, 2010|Image file = Der Piratenschatz DVD Front Side.png}}Der Piratenschatz (The Pirate Treasure) is a German [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] Volume DVD that contains five episodes from the show's first season. This DVD is region 2 encoded. Summary & Synopses '"Hier kommt Wubbzy!" ("Here comes Wubbzy!")' ''"Ein liebenswerte, quirliger kleiner Kerl, der nichts anderes im Sinn hat, als mit seinen Freunden Widget und Walden Spaß zu haben. Zusammen geraten sie in Wusselburg von einem verrückten, verdrehten Abenteuer ins nächste - und meistern jede Herausforderung mit viel Begeisterung und grenzenlosem Optimismus!" ("A lovely, lively little guy who has nothing else in mind than having fun with his friends Widget and Walden. They get together in Wusselburg from a crazy, twisted adventure to the next - and master every challenge with much enthusiasm and boundless optimism!") Episodes 1. Der Piratenschatz (The Pirate Treasure/Pirate Treasure) "Wubbzy findet zufällig eine Schatzkarte und will sofort auf Piraten-Schatz-Suche gehen. Walden und Widget dagegen sind skeptisch und umso überraschter, als Wubbzy wirklich auf einen Piraten trifft. Einen Schatz gibt es allerdings trotzdem nicht..." ("Wubbzy randomly finds a treasure map and wants to go straight to Pirate Treasure Quest. Walden and Widget, on the other hand, are skeptical and all the more surprising when Wubbzy really meets a pirate. But there is no real treasure ...") 2. Der verschwundene Glücksbringer (The disappeared Lucky Charm/Where's My Wiggle Wrench?) "Widget will am großen Erfinder-Wettbewerb teilnehmen, findet aber seinen Glücksbringer, einen Schraubenschlüssel, nicht. Also machen sich die drei Freunde auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Glücksbringer, können ihn aber nicht finden..." ("Widget wants to participate in the big inventor contest, but does not find her lucky charm, a wrench. So the three friends are looking for the missing lucky charm, but can not find it ...") 3. Wubbzy hilft allen (Wubbzy helps everyone/Broken Record) "Wubbzy ist begeistert: Walden verleiht jedem, der in Wusselburg einen neuen Rekord aufstellt, einen Preis. Natürlich will Wubbzy auch einen bekommen, aber alle Versuche gehen schief, weil Wubbzy jedes Mal jemanden zu Hilfe kommen muss, der ein Problem hat!" ("Wubbzy is enthusiastic: Walden lends a prize to everyone who sets a new record in Wusselburg. Of course Wubbzy wants to get one too, but all attempts go wrong, because Wubbzy has to come to someone who has a problem every time!") 4. Ein zauberhafter Tag (A magical Day/Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up) "Wubbzy darf in seiner Abwesenheit auf Mumus Zauberladen aufpassen. Dabei reizt es ihn aber besonders, einmal Mumus Zauberstab zu benutzen. Als er der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen kann, zaubert er ein totales Chaos in den Laden..." ("Wubbzy is allowed to take care of Mumu's charms in his absence. It is particularly appealing to him to use Mumu's magic wand. When he can not resist the temptation, he conjures up a total chaos in the store ...") 5. Die Teeparty (The Tea Party/Tea for Three) "Wubbzy langweilt sich und auch alle Vorschläge seiner beiden Freunde können ihn nicht begeistern. Erst als Walden eine Teeparty vorschlägt, ist Wubbzy dabei. Die Teeparty wird dann auch sehr lustig, allerdings ganz anders als Walden das in seinem schlauen Buch gelesen hatte..." ("Wubbzy is bored and all the suggestions of his two friends can not inspire him. Only when Walden proposes a tea party, Wubbzy is there. The tea party is then also very funny, but quite different from Walden's read in his sly book ...") Bonus Feature * Sneak Peeks Gallery DVD Contents Der Piratenschatz DVD Front Side.png|Front (Stock Photo) Der Piratenschatz DVD Back Side.png|Back (Stock Photo) Der Piratenschatz DVD Artwork (Front).png|Front Der Piratenschatz DVD Artwork (Back and Side).png|Back and Side Der Piratenschatz DVD Interior Artwork (Left Half).png|Interior Artwork (Left Half) Der Piratenschatz DVD Interior Artwork (Right Half).png|Interior Artwork (Right Half) Der Piratenschatz DVD CD.png|CD Menu German Wubbzy DVD 5 - Der Piratenschatz Main Menu.png|Main Menu Category:DVDs Category:Season 1 Category:2010 Category:Merchandise